Fanon Con Normal Writing Contest
COMING SOON *Landry Stephens comes home from school *He is a high school student around age 16 *Taking the key out of his pocket, he opens the door and shuts it behind him *He calls out to see if anyone is home, and there isn't *Slumping down onto the sofa, he lets his backpack falls off his arm and onto the ground *He grabs the remote and turns on the TV, resting against the sofa *Slowly, he drifts off to sleep *----- *Landry awakes to the sound of a key twisting open the front door *His mom, Lorraine, walks in, carrying her purse and his two little brothers, Vince, age 10, and Frankie, age 9, *The sun is going down at this point *She casually asks if Landry's father, Joseph Stephens is home as she puts down her keys and purse on the kitchen counter and begins checking the mail *Landry says no and she says that is strange *Landry says he's gonna shower *Lorraine tells him she is starting dinner now so it will be ready in half an hour *Landry says ok as he goes into his room, grabs a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt heads down the hall into the bathroom *He clicks the lock and tears off his shirt, glancing at the mirror *Landry groans at the bruises covering his chest and sides *Turning the shower on, Landry continues to undress himself and mutters to himself he might skip football practice tomorrow *Back in the kitchen, a drunk Joseph stumbles inside *Lorraine turns to him and smells the alcohol on his breath *She gets angry as she and Joe get into an argument as she screams *He slams her against the wall *Lorraine yells at him to get out *Joseph yells at her, berating her as he slams the door behind him *Lorraine breaks down crying *Vince comes in, asking if she is okay *She tells him to go with Frankie *They go back into their room, confused *Lorraine covers his face, weeping silently *Landry is putting oinment on a gash on his arm *He wipes the steam off of the bathroom mirror to see *Gritting his teeth, he swabs on the ointment with a q-tip *Landry goes out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where his mother was cooking, attempting not to break down *Landry turns the TV on again and Lorraine asks him to turn it down *It is only static *Landry asks why it is like that *Lorraine says she'll call the cable company tomorrow and that he needs to do some homework *Landry says it's friday, that no one does homework on a Friday and his phone buzzes *His friend, Tim tells him to get ready because Tim is taking Landry out with a few friends (Mike, Ethan, Allen, Jessy, and Taryn) for the night *He tells his mom not to worry about dinner as he goes and gets changed *Cut to Landy with his friends cruising down a major intersection *The car pulls up to a club *Mike says they are going to get wasted tonight and slaps Taryn's butt *Ethan tells him to stop being such an asshole *Mike shoves him, telling to him to fuck off *Tim breaks it up as Landry makes sure Taryn is all right *Taryn begins berating Mike *Suddenly, the power goes off in the entire city *They all are scared *Jessy provides a flashlight with her phone *The others do the same *They see a bright blue light in the sky *Tim asks what the hell is that *An eerie shriek emerges from the vessel, which is revealed to be a ship *Landry screams to move as they hurry into the car, driving off